Comme des chiffonniers 2
by Coljayjay
Summary: Petite OS dans la même catégorie que "Comme des chiffonniers": John et Harold se dispute, sous l'oeil de Root et Shaw. Du Rinch, et du Shoot. Relations établies. Juste parce que j'adore quand ils se disputent comme un vieux couple.


**AN: Petite OS qui me parasite l'esprit pour finir mon dernier chapitre. Elle fait parti de ma série de dispute de vieux couple. Je les aime trop quand ils sont comme ça ;)**

 **Hey vous avez vu, j'ai réussi à écrire comme vous avec les "".**

 **Isatis2013: Un petit clin d'œil pour toi, se cache dans cette fic :)**

 **Merci à vous toutes et tous (si il y en a!lol) pour votre fidélité, et vos commentaires qui me donne encore plus envie d'écrire.**

 **010101010101101010110**

Finch marchait au ralenti ce midi. Il était épuisé par les événements de la veille et les angoisses qu'il avait eu de perdre son équipe pendant la fusillade. Mais tout ça était passé, tout le monde était sain et sauf. Shaw et Root étaient reparties à leur appartement, et John était rentré, avec quelques bleus, mais rien de plus que d'ordinaire. L'ex agent avait dormi littéralement collé contre lui.

Voyant que Finch était un peu pensif ce matin, John l'avait envoyé promener Bear et chercher leur repas de midi. Lui demandant de profiter de sa matinée car de son côté il avait des choses à faire. Harold trouva un peu étrange l'attitude de son compagnon mais ne rechigna pas à prendre un peu d'air.

Lorsqu'il revint à leur appartement il comprit immédiatement pourquoi John l'avait congédié. En remontant les escaliers il entendit les rires de Shaw et la voix de John:

-"Bear n'arrêtait pas de lui renifler le postérieur! Ce type avait tout planqué là"

Shaw lui répondit entre deux rires

-"une chance qu'il n'y ait pas foutu un steak".

Quand Finch entra dans le salon, tout le monde se raidit. John redressa la tête et ravala son sourire. Finch le fixait d'un regard noir. Shaw passa de Finch à John et de John à Finch.

-" oups!" dit-elle.

Devant Harold, se tenaient son compagnon et son amie assis devant une table pleine d'armes. L'informaticien libéra le chien, posa le sac de leur repas sur la petite table dans le coin et hotta sa veste, pendant que Shaw et Reese se regardaient cherchant quelle réaction adopter. Finch se retourna

-" John, je croyais avoir été clair sur ce genre d'activité chez nous!"

-"Relax Harold, on a fini. Dans 5 minutes on aura tout rangé et tu ne te rappellera même plus de ce qu'il y avait sur cette table".

Harold mit ses mains sur les hanches.

-" La simple idée de prendre mon repas sur une table qui a servi au nettoyage de vos jouets me donne la nausée".

Shaw sourit tout en finissant de remonter bruyamment son arme, sachant que cela allait surement agacer l'homme à lunettes.

-" Vous n'avez qu'à y faire d'autres activités dessus! Je vous garantie c'est plutôt sympa." lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. "et comme ça vous ne penserez plus du tout à nos jouets comme vous dites"

John se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire, sachant qu'Harold n'aimerait pas ce genre de réflexion.

L'informaticien entendit soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se retourna inquiet, et fut surpris en voyant Root arriver. Elle passa devant lui, déposa au passage rapidement une bise sur la joue de Finch.

-" Bonjour Harold"

Puis elle s'avança vers la table, posa ses mains à l'arrière de son pantalon pour en sortir deux glock. Elle les déposa devant Shaw.

-" tant que tu y ai, je crois qu'elles en ont bien besoin".

Puis elle se pencha vers sa partenaire pour l'embrasser.

-" Bonjour ma chérie"

-"Tu es allée à une fête sans moi?!"

\- "Rien d'intéressant, tu te serais ennuyée, alors que là, je vois qu'on s'occupe? Salut John."

John la salua d'un clin d'œil, il attrapa la deuxième arme de Root et commença à la démonter.

Harold resta médusé. Il attrapa ses lunettes et entrepris de les nettoyer avec son mouchoir de poche cherchant à se calmer pour ne pas exploser devant ce tableau effrayant.

-"John?"

-"Oui?"

-"Un mot s'il te plait?"

Root grimaça et Shaw se retint de ne pas rire, elle s'adressa à John:

-"Je crois que c'est l'heure de ta fessée hebdomadaire"

John se leva et passa près de Shaw et lui donna une petite claque derrière la tête.

-" Hey!"

Root sourit.

Harold se dirigea vers la cuisine et attendit son compagnon, les bras croisés. John rentra et ferma la porte sachant qu'il allait encore avoir une leçon de morale.

-" Bien, un tas de questions me vient à l'esprit et honnêtement je me demande laquelle serait la moins évidente. Tu avais prévu ton coup n'est-ce pas? M'envoyer prendre l'air ce matin?"

John retint un sourire devant l'agacement de Finch. Même si parfois il était épuisé par leurs disputes futiles, il aimait le voir dans cet état. Il devait se l'avouer, il aimait le côté autoritaire de l'informaticien.

Il posa sa main sur le comptoir nonchalamment pour s'y appuyer.

-"Je sais que tu détestes ça, alors je me suis dit que si tu ne voyais rien, tu n'aurais aucun moyen de me passer un savon comme tu essayes de le faire".

-" Je crois que c'est légitime, tu ne penses pas? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici? "

John s'approcha de lui avec une terrible envie de l'embrasser pour faire redescendre la pression, mais Finch lui fit signe avec son doigt de ne pas approcher.

-"Et n'essayes pas de m'amadouer. Tu me dois une explication."

-" Harold, cela fait pratiquement 2 semaines que nous n'avons pas nettoyer notre arsenal, et je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'est nécessaire si nous ne voulons pas nous retrouver un jour avec une arme enrayée. Et comme nous sommes interdit de séjour partout, je pensais que le faire...(il chercha le mot correct) à ton insu était la meilleure des solutions. Et puis ici, on ne risque rien."

Finch secoua la tête stupéfait et exaspéré par l'attitude de John.

Pendant se temps Shaw venait de finir son nettoyage et commença à remballer son matériel.

-"Ce qu'il peut être rabat-joie je te jure!"

-" Il faut le comprendre ma belle, il n'aime pas ça. Et vous vous faites ça dans son dos."

-" John va prendre le voyage"

-" Oh ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Et puis je suis sure qu'il aime ça."

Shaw rangea son arsenal dans le sac, le referma et se leva.

-" Tu as l'air bien pressé Sameen?!"

-" Tu plaisantes? On dirait que ces deux là font tout pour se prendre la tête quand on est là! Et après, on a droit à leur effusion d'émotions et de leur amour dégoulinant et franchement... "

Elle secoua la tête en grimaçant, cherchant à chasser l'image des deux hommes en train de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Root sourit lorsqu'elle vit John et Harold revenir. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air plus détendu. John en revanche avait toujours la même attitude. Ils se tenaient côte à côte. Harold regarda Shaw et lui dit:

-" La prochaine fois Miss Shaw, j'apprécierai que vous fassiez cela chez vous. N'hésitez surtout pas à inviter John. Mais à l'avenir je ne veux plus voir (il pointa du doigt leurs armes) ces choses dans notre maison, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

-" ça vous arrive de vous détendre un peu Finch?"

John écarquilla les yeux. Il se tourna immédiatement vers son compagnon, il passa ses mains sous sa veste pour le maintenir et l'embrassa avec fougue. Finch, surpris par l'attaque se laissa faire. Reese détacha une main des hanches d'Harold et fit signe dans son propre dos aux filles de partir.

Root sourit. Shaw attrapa son sac et s'adressa à sa partenaire.

-" Je crois que je vais vomir! Tu vois de quoi je te parlais?! "

Root plaça sa main dans le bas du dos de Sameen pour la pousser vers la sortie.

-" Prenez vous une chambre bon sang!" dit Shaw en passant devant eux.

La hackeuse poussa rapidement sa partenaire pour l'empêcher d'en dire d'avantage. Au passage elle claqua la fesse de John qui était encore collé contre Finch et lui dit:

-" Amusez-vous bien les garçons"

Et elles sortirent.

John finit par se détacher légèrement de Finch, pour venir titiller l'oreille de son partenaire. Se dernier respirait plus rapidement.

-"Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça..." lui dit l'ex reclus.

Les mains de Reese se firent plus exploratrices.

-"Je sais, ce n'était pas mon intention..."

Il continua son assaut et finit par sentir les mains de l'informaticien se balader également.

-" Je nous ai ramené le déjeuner, ça va finir par être froid" lui dit Harold.

-"Je n'ai pas très faim..."

Il desserra la cravate de Finch.

-" Enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai"

Harold finit par oublier l'origine de leur dispute, enfin pour le moment.

-"Incorrigible".

The END.


End file.
